Chase's Girlfriend
by Felisa
Summary: I saw the episode title for the third season of Zoey 101 and came up with the idea. It's basically my take on Zoey's and Chase's relationship when a third person came into the picture. CZ


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 and its characters. The title is not even mine

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever and English is not my first language so please bear with me. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Chase's Girlfriend

Chapter 1: Zoey had no choice

* * *

The weather at PCA had mostly been sunny and warm especially during the weekend. On that particular Saturday however, the weather was bad. It rained the whole day and the occasional gusty wind did not help. The students were confined in their rooms. Some used this time to catch up on home works, thankful that the rain prevented them to be distracted with what Saturday usually offers. Some took the opportunity to sleep as the cold weather and the sound of rain drumming on the roof lulled them like lullabies usually do to babies. Most students however, were complaining and cursing the rain for preventing their planned activities as their Saturday wasted away. 

In room 101, Nicole Bristow yawned followed immediately by a sigh. She was sitting on the window's ledge looking out at the rain. Nicole rubbed her eyes and yawned again. She also accompanied that yawn with another sigh.

"Will you stop that!" her roommate, Lola Martinez said from her bed. "You've been doing that for the past half hour. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well, the answer to that is no. What am I supposed to do? I can't go outside for the obvious reason and you told me not to bother you because you want to go through that book your mother sent you. I finished all my home work and now there's nothing to do. Nothing! I never been so bored in my whole life", Nicole said, a little dramatic. "I even brushed my hair until its frizz free but I'm stuck in this room and no cute boys can see it because there are no cute boys in this room.

I can't even go to the boys' dorm in this weather because if I did, my hair would become frizzy again and that is not good. Did I mention I'm bored and I'm stuck in this room?" Nicole asked

"Yeah, several times in fact", Lola said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you go check on Quinn. Maybe she needs companion", Lola added.

"Hello, did you forget? Quinn is in Vegas visiting her sick aunt. She's lucky. I bet it's not raining in Vegas", Nicole said and suddenly she gasped, "I bet there's a lot of cute guys in Vegas too. Oh! Now I feel like crying. Do you know why I feel like crying?" Nicole asked again.

"Let me guess, because you are bored and you are stuck in this room?" Lola said

"Don't forget about the absence of cute boys in this room too", Nicole added. "I need to talk to Zoey. She will know what to do. I wish she is here right now".

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her since before breakfast. She wasn't in the cafeteria with us and she was not in the room when we got back", Lola mused.

"I don't know. She didn't say where she's going. Maybe she's at the boys' room", Nicole answered.

"Maybe", Lola shrugged and let the matter drop

* * *

Zoey Brooks walked across the quad to get back to her dorm. She tried to walk as fast as she could while clutching an umbrella in one hand and balancing a stack of books in her other arm. The rain was lighter than when she left her room this morning. She had to brave the rain. She had no choice. She was at the library for most of the morning doing research for her media paper. She could not believe she forgot that the paper was due on Monday. She was assigned with it weeks ago and it completely slipped from her mind. It was so unlike her to forget her home work that she herself was surprised that she actually did forget it. 

Zoey sighed. If she was honest with herself she would admit that she had been quite distracted lately. It's not just her school work either. Last week she forgot to reply an e-mail from her close friend back home. Usually, Zoey would reply to her e-mail right after she read it. Just yesterday, she stood Nicole up when they were supposed to have lunch together at the cafeteria. It was not like she purposely do that, she genuinely had forgotten about it. Zoey shook her head disbelievingly. If she had to blame something for her recent forgetfulness, she had no choice but to blame it on one thing. On one person actually. On one boy particularly. A boy who had been her best guy friend since the first time she set foot on PCA's ground.

Chase Matthews. He was the very person to blame for Zoey's current predicament. Last week when she was about to reply to her friend's e-mail, he had instant messaged her. Between talking abut Mr. Bender's latest antic to that week's math homework and everything in between; Zoey had completely forgotten to reply to her friend's e-mail. Yesterday she had a free period before lunch and he had asked her to read and comment on his latest script for the school play. She got so engrossed with it that by the time she realized that she was supposed to meet up with Nicole, it was already too late because she had a class right after lunch. She even had to rush to that class because she was late.

She could not tell when exactly this happened or why. Chase was still Chase. Her bushy haired, lovable, kind hearted friend who had always been there for her. She had always enjoyed his company. They could talk for hours about anything under the sun and they would have fun. She could tell him everything about her and not worry about him judging her. But lately, when she spent time with him it was like she had no choice, she lost track of time and everything else seemed to disappear. It was like there were only her and Chase. Maybe she enjoyed his company too much or maybe there was something deeper. That was something that Zoey did not want to contemplate. She didn't think she was ready to do that.

A strong gust of wind almost blew the umbrella from Zoey's grasp. She clutched its handle tighter. Her knuckles turned white from clutching too tight. Her other arms felt really strained from carrying the heavy books. She had no choice. She had to keep on walking. She had to go straight to her computer and start working on her paper. Her dorm is only a couple of blocks away anyway. She quickened her pace and ignored the pain from her arm. Zoey sighed. Why the library had to close so early on weekends and why her dorm had to be on the other side of campus.

Zoey stepped over a small drain to walk on the street leading to the administration building. She tried to glance at her watch on her left wrist. This proved to be a difficult task. She almost dropped the books she was carrying into a big puddle of water on the street. She was trying to regain her balance and sidestep the puddle when a car drove past. The car hit the puddle and some of the water splashed and hit her. Zoey gave a little cry. She could not believe what had happen. She was wet and she was going to have a hard time explaining to Ms Daniels, the librarian, why the books have water marks when she return them next week. Today had officially been the worst day ever.

When she was passing the administration building, she saw her reflection on the glass window. She looked like a nightmare. She also saw the car that hit the puddle earlier parked in front of the building. There were people standing at the entrance of the building and one of them looked familiar. She walked closer and realized that one of the people there was Chase.

Zoey was not close enough to hear anything but she saw Chase talking to a man and there was also a girl with them. Zoey was puzzled but more importantly she wanted to know who the girl is. Did Chase sign up to volunteer to show a new student around? And even so why didn't he tell Zoey about it. After a few moments talking, Chase and the man shook hands and the girl hugged him. He went back into the car and drove away. Zoey was about to call out to Chase when she saw the girl threw her arms around Chase's neck and hugged him tightly. Chase returned her hug. After a while, she lifted her head from Chase's shoulder and drew it closer to his. The girl kissed Chase right on the lips. Zoey had no choice. She was stunned.


End file.
